poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin Ambush/Froglip's threat/Star Swirl to the Rescue
This is how Goblin Ambush, Froglips' threat and Star Swirl to the Rescue goes in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Princess Yuna: Alright, Guys, Let's unpack out gear and rest up for tonight. Golden Queen: Of course, Princess Yuna. Snowdrop: Hunter, Do you think Star Swirl will meet us soon? Hunter of Avalar: Have faith, Snowdrop. Dusty Crophopper: How're you doing so far, Ishani? Ishani: So far, I'm doing just fine. Ember: I'm so happy for Dusty and Ishani. Cynder: Me too, Ember. Stary: At least, we're safe. Just then, There has been a strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. Princess Yuna: What's happening!? Brownie: I don't know! Red Beret: Everyone! Hang on! Meanwhile, On of the Pure Ones were spying on Yuna and the others and reported to Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra. Nyra: We're getting close to them. Shan-Yu: Now, We'll be rid of them soon. Meanwhile, The entire Company falls down a chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage. As they struggle to get up, a horde of goblins attacks them, takes away their weapons, and drags them all away. Thunder Spectrum: What's going on? What's happening? What do they want?! Gill Runt: I don't know, But I got a feeling that we're about to find out! Prince Froglip: I feel a song coming on! Prince Froglip begins to sing Down in Goblin Town. :Clap snap, the black crack Grip, grab, pinch, and nab Batter and beat Make ‘em stammer and squeak! Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town With a swish and smack And a whip and a crack Everybody talks when they’re on my rack Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs You wont last long on the end of my prongs Clash, crash, crush and smish Bang, break, shiver and shake You can yammer and yelp But there ain't no help Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town Prince Froglip: Well, men. It looks like we had visitors and not just any visitors, Princess Yuna and Company Princess Yuna: Oh, No! Prince Edmond: Prince Froglip, What do you want with us? Prince Froglip: You're about to find out as soon and Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra finds you. Princess Yuna: Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra!? Dusty Crophopper: It can't be! Princess Yuna: You'll never get away with it! Suddenly, Out of nowhere, Star Swirl came out of nowhere. Star Swirl the Bearded: You will not harm them! Snowdrop: Is that Star Swirl? Nyx: He made it! Prince Froglip: You'll pay for that, Wizard! So, Prince Froglip and Star Swirl fought. Star Swirl the Bearded: (used his staff and blasted Froglip) Princess Yuna: (used her magic as she and Star Swirl blasted Froglip away) Prince Froglip: AHHHHHHHH! Princess Skyla: Alright! Chet: Guys, We were so worried! Burn: Are y'all okay? Bronze Bracelet: We're okay, Burn. Star Swirl the Bearded: This way! Quickly! One of the goblin jumped at Yuna and they all fell. Princess Yuna: WHOA!!! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225